sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mai the Maltese Tiger
'Bio' Name: '''Mai the Maltese tiger '''Full Name: Mai Lee Tiggrera Age: '''17 '''Birthday: April 17 Type: '''Speed '''Elemental power: blue fire Occupation: Works at a maid cafe and as a model for vexian city's Next Vex Model Magazine Likes: Shopping, Shopping AND MORE SHOPPING Dislikes: Jacob and T.P fighting, Dark Storm, Mimi, braking a nail Love Interest: ' Jacob the Hedgehog (but flirts with other guys to make Jacob jealous) 'Family Father: Xun Tiggrera the Maltese tiger Mother: Myxu Tiggrera the Maltese tiger Sister: Verlee Tiggrera the Maltese tiger Brother: Allen Tiggrera the Maltese tiger 'Personality and etc...' Personality: 'Mai is very outgoing and is hardly serious at times. She acts really innocent when she wants something, but her true nature is obviously nothing like that. Mai is independent, a bit manipulative and is self centered. She cares for her friends but she will bluntly try and degrade them inorder to retain her "superiority". Mai loves modeling and hopes to become Vexian City's greatest model. She loves to mess with T.P and Jacob '''Quotes: '"I can't believe you would think like that of me" "Jacob! Look! A Sale! *she drags him with her" '''Attire Mai wears two cyan rings on both of her arms. Shehas blue hair andwtanishifurth black stripes and silver moonlit eyes. She has a purple dress and leggings. She also has magentta on shoes with a light blue straps on them. 'History ' 'Tribal History: The Mufari Cat tribe of the East ' Located on the of the Eastern Territories,the Mufari Cat tribe was established by the Tiggrera Clan of cats and under their leadership they assimilated and concurred other feline clans to create a large and prosperous tribe. The tribe is ruled by a tribal leader from the tiggrera clan. Tribal Leaders have all the political power but the tribe's Bridal Princess has "absolute power" until she is married. Bridal Princesses are mostly figure heads and serve as peace envoys to rival territories, clans, kingdoms, or tribes to establish peace. Bridal Princess came to existence 2000 years ago when the great eastern Kingdom of Shiluria fell into disarray. The clans who lived in the kingdom fought for power and recognition until war broke out, known as the Dragons' Death Dance. In the end massive casualties formed among the clans. Only when five royal brides from the clans of the Tiggrera, Soft Paw, Fast Foot, Daco, and Poison Claw made a pact to end the war by spilling their own blood to show the horrors of each of their clan's wrong doings. The clans, over come by grief, stopped the war and formed treaties to avoid further conflict. Out of each of those five women, their descendants dedicated their sacrifice by naming them Bridal Princesses and every 1st born female in their clan's head family will carry on that name and honor. 'Friends/Allies' Thunder Punch the mongoose Jacob the Hedgehog Hanna the Dog Rodney the Rhino Kronnos the Dragon Bernny Bee Allen ant Wing the flying Squirrel Blue Jay the Blue jay Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Dark Storm the Porcupine Lemony the Butterfly Octo the octopus 'Rivals' Mimi the Hedgehog Kira the fox Ley Min the Snow Leopard 'Enemies' Dr.Eco Dark Ace the mongoose Freddy the Hedgehog Hedgehogs of Kron Varax the Unknown 'Relationship' Category:Females Category:Maltese Tigers Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities